


Your Secondhand Smoke

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 30-Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternative Universe - The Last Ship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drug Use, Gyu be 19 and Hyun is 18, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day 2: Smoke hung so thick in the library's rafters that (s)he could read words in it.----Sunggyu isn’t surprised to see a figure walking up and down the long wooden tables – he knows if this was still a fully functioning library, his ‘friend’ would have been kicked out long ago. But what does surprise him is the trail of smoke leaving his lips and the lit joint in between his fingers. He doesn’t want to be the first to first to speak, he never is and he rarely answers. He just slumps down on one of the benches and looks up at the other stumble around in a daze.





	Your Secondhand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> okay first off - IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH DRUG USE (WEED), PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION 
> 
> now that I've said the important thing, only two things came to my mind when I read this prompt; 1) the library is on fire, and 2) dystopian universe where woohyun finds weed 
> 
> I mean that's reasonable right?
> 
> Unedited it, I'll get there at some point lol

The loose window easily succumbs to Sunggyu’s pushing and he eases it to the ground, hoisting himself up and through the newly made entranceway. His feet land silently on the floorboards and he puts the glass pane back where it belongs.

 

Sunggyu isn’t surprised to see a figure walking up and down the long wooden tables – he knows if this was still a fully functioning library, his ‘friend’ would have been kicked out long ago. But what does surprise him is the trail of smoke leaving his lips and the lit joint in between his fingers. He doesn’t want to be the first to first to speak, he never is and he rarely answers. He just slumps down on one of the benches and looks up at the other stumble around in a daze.

 

Turns out, like usual, he doesn’t need to start the conversation.

 

“Y’know hyung-“ the younger had taken to calling Sunggyu ‘hyung’ after Sunggyu’s constant neglect to answered the ‘whats your name’ question. “-you’re cute but you don’t talk much and I- I don’t know your name even though we’ve been friends for _months_.” the high male falls down to his knees before crawling forward and sliding down to lay on his stomach, right in front of Sunggyu and introduces himself, breathing second hand smoke into his face. “I’m Woohyun – Nam Woohyun.”

 

Sunggyu releases a breathy laugh and takes the joint from Woohyun’s grasp, he wraps his lips around the butt of the joint and takes a long drag, the buzz of the drug taking effect immediately. He returns the favour and exhales his second hand smoke into Woohyun’s face, along with his name. “Sunggyu.”  


Woohyun bursts into a fit of giggles and rolls onto his back, “Sunggyu – SungGYU HYung – Gyu Hyung – Gyugyu hyung-”

 

The elder rolls his eyes and shoves the butt of the joint in between Woohyun’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “Yeah yeah, you know my name now. It’s not that special.”

 

The younger finishes the joint before answering. “But it is! Names mean everything to me and- we should head to our spot, I left the rest up there.” Woohyun stumbles on his way to stand up and pulls Sunggyu up with him. their spot being the empty loft with no way up until the pair had worked together when they’d first met, detaching the roller ladder from the romance section and securing it in a way that makes it safe and easy for them to climb up. It was bare of anything but dust, purely built for aesthetic, like the wooden rafters.

 

 

 

 

“My sister is dead.” He’s so out of it, he swears he sees her name form in the smoke above in the rafters, _J-I-E-U-N_. “Barely lasted a week after it hit Seoul.” He takes another drag of the shared joint before passing it to his companion.

 

Woohyun lets the joint sit between his lips, before inhaling and giggling, “Same with Boohyun hyung- he- he was so much stronger than me, never got sick while I always got sick but then he got really, _really_ sick and I- I didn’t.” he hiccups multiple times throughout his sentence. He kicks his legs in the air before letting them dangling from the exposed loft area he and Sunggyu always seem to meet on.

 

Sunggyu takes the joint from Woohyun’s fingers, “Seems like we’re both alone now.” And finishes off the eighth, flicking the useless end down to lay on the library floor below them. Reaching for the next pre-rolled joint Woohyun had found and lighting it up with the lighter he’d found in the abandoned high rise apartment he calls home now. Sunggyu couldn’t stand living in the house his sister and parents had died in - where their bodies still lay with only a white bedsheet to cover them.

 

The younger of the two giggles again. “Silly hyung, we’re not alone. We ‘ave each other – see, it says it right ‘ere.” He begins to try and point out the letters he can see in the ceiling to Sunggyu. “we may be- ‘e orphaned ‘ut we’re not alone – I’ve got ‘ou and you’ve ‘ot me. ‘is all that mat’rs” Woohyun’s words grow lazy and slurred by the end of his sentence, the high really starting to hit him.

 

The elder takes the first drag of the new joint and rolls onto his side to face the younger, taking in the similar aged teen beside him- how is he only just realising how handsome Woohyun is?

 

Like Woohyun can read Sunggyu’s thoughts, he rolls his head to the side, hooks his fingers underneath Sunggyu’s chin, and connects their lips. The elder’s lips part slightly, the smoke exits his lungs, and Woohyun sucks it in completely. Then Woohyun takes the next drag and the process repeats itself until their last joint burns out and they’re left with just the warmth of their own mouths.

 

Sunggyu starts to think; maybe things won’t be too bad after he wakes up. The high long worn off and with Woohyun’s arm around his waist, their legs still hanging over the edge of the loft. The world around them peacefully quiet for once instead of unsettlingly so. Yeah, maybe things will be okay from now on.

 


End file.
